The Twinkle In Her Eye
by iluvahsoka2029
Summary: Gently pressing two fingers beneath her jaw, the Doctor was reassured by a strong beat that pulsed against his touch. Grabbing a nearby blanket, he draped it over his wife. Smiling wanly, he placed his hand on River's cheek.


**The Twinkle In Her Eye**

Characters: _River Song, Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, Rory Williams_

Genre: _Hurt/Comfort, Family_

Summary: _Gently pressing two fingers beneath her jaw, the Doctor was reassured by a strong beat that pulsed against his touch. Grabbing a nearby blanket, he draped it over his wife. Smiling wanly, he placed his hand on River's cheek._

I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY.

* * *

_Many thanks to my wonderful beta **squirrellnut**, otherwise known as my older sister who insists on being credited for her work under this title. Thank you for your constant criticism and laughter that kept me going. :)_

* * *

**_The Twinkle In Her Eye_**

"Doctor, look. I…it's River! Is she alright?"

Amy's horrified whisper jerked the Doctor back to the real world. Hastily tying off the bandage on the wound he was treating, the Time Lord hurried to his ginger companion's side next to a cot. Telltale curls framed the still features of his unconscious wife, and dark red blood trailed from a cut on her forehead, in stark contrast to her ashen face.

"Oh, River, not here. We have so much further to run."

Gently pressing two fingers beneath her jaw, the Doctor was reassured by a strong beat that pulsed against his touch. Grabbing a nearby blanket, he draped it over his wife. Smiling wanly, he placed his hand on River's cheek.

"She's just unconscious. Take a deep breath, Amy. Don't panic. She's fine. Why don't you go find Rory and tell him we found your daughter. " Inwardly thanking his companion when she followed his instructions without question, the Doctor turned back to his wife.

Brushing a few stray curls away from River's face, the Doctor swiftly located the source of the blood that crusted her cheek, and absently thanked the helper who thoughtfully brought him a pack of medical supplies and a bowl of warm water. After rummaging about for a moment he found a clean cloth, and dipping it into the water provided, gently cleaned the cut on her head. After examining it he deemed the wound only superficial, bandaged it lightly and continued to check for injuries elsewhere. Careful inspection revealed a bump on the back of her head that signified a possible concussion, several deep cuts and scratches on the arms and legs, along with a lightly sprained wrist. Mentally noting that his wife had returned from the battlefield with surprisingly few wounds compared to many of the other soldiers, he allowed his face to relax into a proud smile. His _clever_ River.

The Doctor's thoughts wandered as he began to carefully clean the minor cuts and bruises that marred his wife's skin. _So much further to run_. River may not realize the true meaning of those words yet, but someday she would. He knew. He still remembers that fateful day at the Library, when he stood by helplessly and watched as she sacrificed herself to save the lives of thousands— his own included. Maybe that's why she said it. _You watch us run_. Because that's what they do. They run. But you can't run forever.

His thoughts were abruptly broken off as his wife stirred, letting out a small groan. Brushing a few stray curls from her face, he laid a gentle hand on her head.

"River?"

Forehead creasing in concentration, she ventured to open her eyes a fraction, just enough to see her husband's concerned face hovering above her own.

"Hello." Her voice was rough, and she coughed and cleared her throat, shifting to sit up with the help of the Time Lord. The Doctor procured a thermos of water from who knows where, and helped her to sip it slowly. As she drank the soothing liquid Amy and Rory came up to the cot, concerned looks plastered on their faces.

"River! Are you alright?" Rory switched into nurse mode as he scanned his daughter with trained eyes, taking in the clean white badges on her arms and head. Apparently satisfied with the Doctor's work, he knelt next to the cot alongside Amy and laid a hand on his daughter's arm. River smiled reassuringly at them, already looking healthier with the color returning in her cheeks and the old mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Rory laughed in relief and put his other arm around his wife.

"Amy made it sound like you were dying." They all chuckled lightly and the Doctor planted an affectionate kiss on his wife's golden curls.

"My River? Never."


End file.
